Various communication and computing systems, such as High performance computing (HPC) systems, often use optical interconnects to route high data rate signals. Many such systems, such as high speed storage systems (e.g., data centers) require high bandwidth, low latency connections between system nodes, goals that can be achieved by using optical interconnects such as active optical cables (AOCs).